


We should be lovers

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M, Multi, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is sick of his brother and boyfriend not getting on. So on his big NYE party he comes up with a plan to turn them into friends. He doesn’t realise that the two can’t be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should be lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song “We should be lovers” by Royseven. I highly recommend watching this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrUjk2MB1Xw
> 
> Just like the official music videos this story has two different endings. The first one is Hugo/Orlando and the second Hugo/Orlando/Felix (implied threesome). You can either choose or read both.

“Hugo, hurry up the first guest will be here in one hour And we still have to prepare some fingerfood! This is supposed to be the best NYE party ever, okay!,” Felix yelled from the basement, where he was searching for the decorations.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Hugo grumbled but did as he was told. Even though he couldn’t care less about the stupid party, he still didn’t want to disappoint his brother, who had been obsessing over this night since their parents had agreed to let them have a big partyat their home. Felix was very popular at university and this party meant a lot to him.

Hugo was only looking forward to getting drunk, dancing to good music at a party for once and maybe stealing a drag or two off their friend Robert’s famous New Year spliff. And if he got really lucky, maybe he’d even get a proper snog with one of Felix’s many and good-looking friends. Summed up, all he wanted from this evening was to be distracted from the one person he couldn’t have.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

“Hu? Can you get the door please? I can’t find the damn balloons!,” Felix shouted from the basement. Hugo sighed and abandoned the salad he was preparing.

He opened the front door with a fake smile on his face. Felix’s friends from university were not only very attractive but also seemed to have a never ending access to weed and alcohol. Hugo knew that if he wanted to get some, he had to play nice.

But when he saw who stood in front of him, even that fake smile vanished and his glare got icily cold.

His opposite smiled at him and waited for Hugo to invite him inside. When that didn’t happen, the guest took the initiative and went for a hug.

“Hi Hugo! Nice to see you! Your hair looks good by the way! Did you try a new conditioner?,” asked a friendly voice.

“No,” was all that Hugo managed to press out while his body stiffened at the contact. If his opposite noticed this, he didn’t show it. After an awkward silence he scraped by Hugo and went into the living-room.

“Fe? I’m here already!”

There was a loud bang in the basement and only a few seconds later Felix was jumping up the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

”Lando! You’re here!,” Felix exclaimed happily and threw himself into the other man’s arms. Hugo watched in complete horror from beside how Felix pressed a wet kiss on Orlando’s lips.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t tell you, Hugo! I asked Orlando to come over a bit earlier so that he could help us with the preparations!,” Felix said as if it was the greatest idea of mankind while Hugo had to gather all his strength to not flee the room at the sight of the happy couple.

For months now he’d had to silently witness first the sickeningly cute courting of the oblivious couple and when Hugo thought it couldn’t get any worse the two of them had finally gotten their shit together and started dating for real.

Sometimes Hugo felt bad for not being happy for his brother and supporting his first proper relationship with a man. He really loved his brother but in the end it just was how it always had been. With a mere snap of his fingers Felix would immediately get what Hugo had always secretly desired.

In this case, it was Orlando, the 20-year-old art student with warm brown eyes and really cute facial features. But it wasn’t only his lovely appearance that had made Hugo fall head over heels with the shy boy. Hugo also loved the way Orlando always truly appreciated when someone paid attention to him and the way his eyes would light up if you told him an honest compliment or when he talked about his art.

In Hugo’s eyes Felix always took his boyfriend’s adorable behaviour and presence for granted. But then again he couldn’t deny the fact that Felix made Orlando happy and that was enough for Hugo to keep his mouth shut, swallow all the bitterness and play along for his brother’s sake.

More often than not Orlando made it quite difficult for Hugo to do so. With his overly friendly being and no respect for personal space he was unknowingly torturing Hugo.

The only possibility to keep the pain at a minimum was to keep a cold distance to Orlando and spend as little time as possible with the object of his desire.

“Hey Lando, could you maybe help Hugo with the fingerfood? I will try to find the decorations. And make sure he doesn’t nibble anything, he has a sweet tooth!,” Felix asked Orlando and took his boyfriend’s hand to gently place a kiss on it like the gentleman he was.

The dashing smile and soft blush on Orlando’s face was everything Hugo had always wanted and everything he would never get. The sudden realisation felt like stab in the chest but just as always Hugo managed to hide his inner pain.

“I don’t know…,” Orlando hesitated as he noticed Hugo’s death glare.

“Oh c’mon! Hugo could really use a helping hand and I know that you have really talented hands!,” Felix winked, completely oblivious to Hugo’s suffering.

“Whatever …,” said Hugo emotionlessly and went back to the kitchen to finish the salad.

Felix nodded encouragingly at Orlando and went back into the basement.

Sighing to himself Orlando followed Hugo into the kitchen. He just couldn’t understand why his boyfriend’s brother was always so cold to him. What had he done wrong? The only thing that kept his relationship with Felix from perfection was the fact that his little brother didn’t want anything to do with him for no apparent reason.

And while Orlando was confused and taken aback by Hugo’s distant behaviour, he also felt a strange attraction to the boy with the deep blue eyes and the silent stare that would haunt Orlando even in his dreams.

“Hey Hugo, how can I help you?,” Orlando asked with the friendliest smile on his face but Hugo didn’t even look up from chopping the carrots.

Mentally he was cynically laughing at Orlando’s choice of words. How could he not understand that Hugo didn’t want anything from him if he couldn’t have his love?

They worked next to each other in silence and even though Hugo knew he would regret it later, he actually let himself enjoy Orlando’s silent presence.

Together they finished preparing the fingerfood and when Felix finally emerged from the basement a good ten minutes later he smiled fondly at his boyfriend and brother working next to each other in an unusually peaceful atmosphere.

When Orlando started cutting little smiling faces into the vegetables and Hugo actually laughed, the lonely boy noticed his mistake, letting Orlando _come_ close, way too late.

He quickly put the salad into the fridge and fled the room to get dressed for the party. Orlando stared after the confusing boy for a while until Felix approached him and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry about him, he isn’t always like that. It’s nothing personal, he just has to get used to the idea of sharing my attention and love with somebody. He’ll come around …,” Felix explained when he noticed the questioning look in Orlando’s eyes.

In his room Hugo put on his tightest pair of trousers and a black vest with a deep v-neck. He slicked his hair back a little. When he looked at himself in the mirror he noticed that he not only looked hella fine but he had subconsciously tried to look as little as possible like his brother, who loved to wear blue clothes and never did anything to his messy curls.

Hugo even put on subtle perfume and grinned at himself in the mirror. Yes, he was definitely distracting himself from Orlando tonight. Hugo couldn’t wait to make out with a sexy bloke and forget the worried looks Orlando was always giving him.

When he finally went downstairs again the party had already started. There were strangers everywhere, loud music was blasting through the house and Felix and Orlando couldn’t be seen.

Suddenly Hugo was in a weirdly cheery mood and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He had already started drinking while they were preparing the party and had a few shots in his room but now it was the time to get drunk properly and find a victim.

On his way to the kitchen he was offered a few drinks already and could sense the lingering stares of other guests lying on him. The attention of the strangers made him feel desirable and wanted which, just like the alcohol, improved his self-confidence a lot.

Suddenly he had no problems talking to older blokes who knew Felix from university. They seemed to show a lot of interest in him.

Just as he was sunk in a deep conversation with Jamie, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Annoyed he turned around only to find his brother standing behind him. Alone.

As there was no Orlando in sight, Hugo breathed out in relief.

“What’s up, brother?,” he asked Felix.

“Ugh, we ran out of soft drinks, could you please get some from the basement?,” the older brother asked, looking seriously concerned. Hugo was a little bit surprised by his brother’s distress but he was in a good mood and enjoyed seeing Felix without his boyfriend.

“Of course, man!,” Hugo answered and went to the basement, leaving Jamie without saying a word. He hoped it would make him even more desirable.

As Hugo went down the stairs he noticed that there was already a light on which was weird because no one was allowed to go downstairs.

If Hugo had expected anything, he certainly did not expect to find Orlando bent over the coke bottles with his back towards Hugo.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Is this some kind of sick joke?!,” he exclaimed loudly and _it_ was definitely the alcohol talking.

Immediately Orlando spun around and stared at Hugo with his big innocent brown eyes.

“Wh-h-at? I-I … I only wanted, Felix asked me … Uhm. UGH! What is it that you want from me, Hugo??? Why do you hate me so much?! What have I ever done to you? I didn’t steal your brother and I never will! And even though you always act like a total dickhead around me, I still like you! Yeah, I don’t even know why I’m saying this…”

Hugo was silent and watched Orlando come down from his rage. He fixed Orlando’s eyes with his own and slowly took a few steps closer. Surprisingly Orlando didn’t back away.

Like a lion circling his prey Hugo came closer step for step, his eyes pinning Orlando down. Still the older boy wouldn’t give in. Hugo stopped in front of Orlando and watched the smaller man swallow visibly.

“What … what are you doing, Hugo?!,” he demanded to know. “Hugo, what are you doing _to me_???“

Still Hugo wouldn’t say anything, only let his gaze flicker down from Orlando’s eyes to his lips and back up.

“Oh my god, I can’t take it any more! Fe just asked me to get some coke and what happens? Of course I have to run into _YOU_! You stupid arrogant prick! I’ve had had it with you! I know that you don’t talk to me because you’re so cool and hate me so much, but please just tell me why on earth do you hate me so much?!” Orlando was close to sobbing, he must have had some drinks as well, and it made Hugo’s heart ache even more. Still he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

He raised his hand as if he wanted to touch Orlando’s face but stopped halfway. Orlando looked up from his shoes and was finally able to meet Hugo’s intense stare. He couldn’t read anything in those ocean deep blue eyes though.

Orlando had finally given up on everything rational when it came to Hugo, so he did the craziest thing he could do. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on Hugo’s.

Both men were frozen on the spot, only savouring the taste and feel of each other’s lips on their own.

When Hugo didn’t react at all, Orlando pulled away again and wanted to die of shame. Of all the stupid things he had done in his life, this was by far the most stupid thing he had ever done. Now Hugo really had a reason to hate him.

Just as Orlando wanted to turn around and run away to die of shame he felt two strong hands grip him by the shoulders and push him against the wall.

Orlando was too shocked to say anything in those five milliseconds he had before Hugo attacked his lips and kissed him with a desperation and passion Orlando had never experienced before. While Hugo’s lips hungrily moved against the smaller man’s, his one hand had found its way to Orlando’s neck where he held on to him almost a little bit to tightly. Hugo’s other hand dug into the fabric of his t-shirt.

Orlando was overwhelmed by his feelings. Pressed between the cold wall of the basement and Hugo’s hot body, he finally awoke from his trance and responded the kiss.

When they finally had to part to gasp for air, Hugo gently took Orlando’s chin in his hand and his thumb caressed the soft skin of his cheek.

“I don’t hate you, Lando. I only hate myself for loving you so much. But you’re with my brother. And I love my brother. We could have never been friends, I wouldn’t be able to bear that. But we can be lovers.”

Orlando raised his hand to Hugo’s cheek as well and gently stroked over it.

“We should be lovers ‘cause we can’t be friends,” he agreed and they sealed their new relationship with a soft kiss on the lips.

Orlando felt like he was consumed by Hugo’s desire for him. And even though he still loved Felix with his whole heart he had never felt so wanted and electrified by lust. He wrapped his arms around Hugo’s hips to press the the unfamiliar body closer to him. He was drowning in the admiration Hugo had for him and was incredibly infatuated with his boyfriend’s younger brother.

Where Felix’s body was scrawny and yet strong, Hugo’s was muscular and softer. Orlando was used to Felix’s stubble tickling him and not to the smooth skin of Hugo’s face against his.

Intoxicated by these new sensations he felt a sudden need to explore Hugo’s body more. He tentatively tucked at Hugo’s t-shirt and escaped his embrace.

**Alternate Ending #1**

Orlando licked his lips and nodded in the direction of the stairs.

“Felix is too distracted by his party, he won’t notice! Let’s go upstairs!,” he suggested and Hugo nodded helplessly. His common sense had left his brain the exact second he had felt Orlando’s lips on his own for the first time. At this point he would do anything Orlando asked him to.

Together they made their way up into the living-room and then went upstairs without anyone noticing them.

Orlando intuitively headed for Felix’s room until Hugo grabbed him by the seam of his t-shirt and pulled him into his own room. He was surprised by Hugo’s sudden energetic behaviour. He willingly let himself be pulled into Hugo’s tidy room and immediately be pushed onto the soft bed.

Hugo wasted no time in crawling over him and pinning Orlando’s hands over his head with his strong arms. When Hugo stared deeply into Orlando’s eyes with the same adoration and lust as Felix always did, Orlando sunk into Hugo’s intense blue eyes that were almost the same as Felix’s. The eyes were what hadmade him fall in love with Felix in the first place.

Orlando realised that he felt the same love for Hugo as he did for his brother and subconsciouslyhehad always done.

He let himself be kissed by Hugo without any regret and was anticipating what was about to happen with every fibre of his body.

**Alternate Ending #2**

Orlando licked his lips and nodded in the direction of the stairs.

“Felix is too distracted by his party, he won’t notice! Let’s go upstairs!,” he suggested and Hugo nodded helplessly. His common sense had left his brain the exact second he had felt Orlando’s lips on his own for the first time. At this point he would do anything Orlando asked him to.

They went through the living-room trying not to catch any attention. It wasn’t difficult as nobody suspected anything seeing Felix’s brother and his boyfriend together because they didn’t know about the previous tension between them.

The only one who was struck by the sudden closeness between the two of them was Felix, who had happily been chatting to Jamie after he had sent Hugo down to the basement in order to force him to finally sort things out with Orlando.

Even though he never showed it, it pained Felix to see the two persons he loved most in the world not getting along. That’s why he had made sure they both had enough to drink before they could talk about their problems.

Maybe he had expected Hugo to stomp up the stairs and be extremely pissed off by Felix’s plan but he had not expected the two boys emerging from the basement with giggling faces and playfully touching each other before heading for the second floor where Felix and Hugo’s bedrooms where located.

Of course that odd behaviour caught Felix’s interest so he quickly excused himself and followed his boyfriend and his brother. He headed straight for Hugo’s room and peeked through the door crack.

From his point of view he could clearly see his brother pinning Orlando down to his bed and both smiling fondly at each other. At first Felix was very confused. He’d never once had the feeling that Orlando didn’t love him with his whole heart and would cheat on him. Especially not with Hugo, who always had despised Orlando’s presence. But when he saw the loving look in his brother’s eyes he realised that it wasn’t hate that had made Hugo avoid Orlando _._ It was love.

Felix could only start to imagine how much it must have hurt for Hugo to see him with Orlando all the time and how much distress he must have inflicted on his beloved brother.

Suddenly Felix couldn’t be angry or feel disappointed by his brother but was strangely happy for him to finally look this content and fond.

He smiled to himself and stepped into the room.

His sudden appearance caught the couple off guard and Hugo quickly jumped off of Orlando, who hurried into Felix’s arms to assure his boyfriend of his love for him.

Hugo desperately wanted to hit something and then cry. For one moment he had had everything that he always wanted and now he had lost it again.

He was about to black out when he vaguely noticed Felix waving him closer through his tear-filled eyes.

In _a_ trance he walked over to his brother, who had one arm wrapped around his boyfriend and one arm open, waiting for Hugo.

Felix wrapped his other arm around Hugo’s waist to comfort him and calm him down. Never in all his life he had seen Hugo so immensely sad and it was a sight he just couldn’t bear even if that meant he had to share his boyfriend with his brother.

Felix gently kissed a tear away from Hugo’s cheek and Hugo looked up at his big brother with his blue tear-filled eyes. Felix gave him a small nod to let the other two know of his consent.

Orlando understood quickly and kissed away another tear off Hugo’s other cheek while Felix watched his loved ones fondly. He had never thought of this before but suddenly he felt turned on by the idea of being close and intimate with not only his boyfriend but also his brother.

He licked his lips when Orlando leaned in to kiss Hugo on the lips and Felix started to nibble on Orlando’s ear.

Hugo grinned into the kiss and started to kiss Orlando more passionately.

Felix took this as a sign to gently but firmly guide the three of them to Hugo’s bed until they all tumbled onto it.

With big eyes Orlando watched how Felix took off his little brother’s t-shirt and then let Hugo help him with his own. Together the brothers proceeded to unbutton Orlando’s shirt and the man had to moan at the feeling of the four hands exploring his body.

This was even better than every intimacy had ever shared with Felix.

The three lovers were cuddled up in Hugo’s bed when they suddenly heard the fireworks go off outside of the window.

Somehow Orlando managed to wriggle out of Felix’s arm around his neck and Hugo’s arm on his hips and leaned over to first kiss Felix and then Hugo on the lips.

“I love you.”

He smiled at the brothers with all the love he had for them. Hugo and Felix responded the happy smile, both being extremely content with spending the New Year with the two persons they loved the most.


End file.
